Musique de France
by zh1r0n287
Summary: Aislinn LaChance. Maid, Xiaolin Dragon, proud French Citizen. One day in the manor of her superiors, she was swept away into a world of Shen Gong Wu, magic, and perhaps even romance. But enough talk, here we go: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! (UNDERGOING REWRITING)
1. Fauchex Manor

Aislinn LaChance was fairly innocent. By her standards, and the Fauchex's. You see, she was the servant girl to the Fauchex Family in a small village in France. She was treated kindly by the family, one might even say they treat her like family.

Well, except for one member of the family.

Candice Fauchex hated Aislinn. She thinks that she is stealing the attention away from her and she is a mere peasant, a servant girl and she should be treated as such. She treated her badly, tripping her up in corridors when she's carrying stuff, or insulting her when they are alone.

Despite this, Linn continued to serve the entire family loyally, but harbouring a secret hatred for Candice.

One day, the family announced that they were having a special guest the next day.

"…and we must all be on our best behaviour." The master of the house finished.

"Which means that no dirty, peasant servants must be seen." Candice pointed out snobbily, looking directly at Aislinn as she said this.

Linn merely stared back at Candice, but inside she was screaming all sorts of profanities and all manner of murderous rage at the spoiled brat of a girl. She turned on her heel swiftly and left the room, going downstairs into the basement and into her own room. She slammed the door behind her and threw her maid bonnet off onto the bed, slightly dishevelling her hair. The tore her apron off and threw herself onto the bed in frustration, tugging on her hair to vent her anger.

After a while, Linn unlaced her fingers from her dip-dyed locks and grasped the black rosary around her neck. The rosary was given to her at the age of 5 by her parents, whom she barely knew because they left her at the orphanage after giving the rosary to her, where she was bullied countless times because of the rosary. The orphanage was where she was picked up by the Fauchex's.

During the time she was bullied, Linn found that every time she held the rosary, all negative thoughts dissipated from her mind. This was exactly the case as she seized the cross in between her fingers, all mean thoughts about Candice simply melted away like ice in the desert.

Exhaling deeply, Linn closed her eyes and smiled contently before drifting away into her dreamland.

* * *

The next morning, Aislinn quickly got dressed and brushed her hair down before replacing her maid bonnet. She looked at her clock and read the time. 11:30.

Sighing heavily, Linn sat back down onto her bed. She knew that Candice would never want her around when the guest, a man named Master Fung, was visiting today.

Then again, Linn hated the rotten bitch.

Creeping up the stairs, Linn slowly pushed the door to the basement open a crack, just in time to see Candice with Master Fung.

"And this is the music room! I'm really good at piano, wanna hear?" Candice hurriedly said before rushing off to the grand piano and slammed her hands on the keys, making dissonant notes.

While Linn covered her ears, Master Fung seemed to not listen to the awful music. Instead, it looked like he was looking for something, or someone.

After a while of banging on the piano, Candice finally led Master Fung away from the room, letting Linn come out of the basement. Closing the door behind her, she made her way over to the piano.

Sitting down onto the stool, she examined the keys and pressed a few of the slammed ones.

_Seems like none of the strings or hammers are broken_, she thought, _I'm surprised considering how hard she was banging on these keys_.

Testing the grand piano further, Linn began to play a melody she was taught by the lady of the house. As the tune went further along, her fingers moved more swiftly along the keys, her feet constantly pressed on the pedals, and beautiful music was resonating throughout the room, and to the ears of a certain guest.

Looking around the room, Linn finally saw Master Fung standing in the middle of the room observing her movements.

"Oh!" Linn hurriedly stopped playing her piece, hitting a few other keys in the process, "M-Master Fung, I trust you're not lost? Are you looking for Candice, I'm sure she's-"

"Hush, young one." Master Fung stopped her in her ramblings, "I merely came to see who was playing such beautiful music."

Linn hid her face a little bit at this statement, "Candice says you've come to take her away to China. Something to do with the 'abilities' she has." Linn's voice was laced with an undertone of envy and malice towards the tainted girl.

"I have come to take someone to China, but it is not Candice."

"Oh really? Then who?"

"You."

Linn stumbled and got off the stool immediately, "W-What?"

"You're coming to China, for your abilities."

"B-But, I don't know…"

"You'll learn in time, child. Now come, we'll have to leave now if you want to get to China in time."

Holding out his hand, Master Fung had asked her to come with him. Placing her hand in his, Linn was led away to a life of adventure and Shen Gong Wu, unlocking her true potential as a Xiaolin Dragon.


	2. Xiaolin Beginnings

"Omi, I would like you to meet Raimundo,"

A Brazilian boy was gestured to. He had chestnut brown hair, brilliant green eyes, a white short-sleeved hoodie, baggy green trousers, red sweat bands on his wrists and red trainers. Around his neck, he wore a golden medallion with a spiral engraved into it.

"'sup?" He greeted.

"Kimiko,"

Next down the line was a significantly shorter Japanese girl. She had a blonde ponytail wrapped in red ribbon, which was a wig, bright blue eyes, and a white, blue and red outfit with a red star on her chest. She was talking on a small, red cellphone while holding onto one of her backpack straps.

"He said that? Hey, no way!" She gasped, only greeting the young monk briefly.

"Clay,"

The next one to be introduced was a very tall Texan boy. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large cowboy hat. His overall appearance was that of a typical western cowboy. Overall, he was quite large in size, but he could be a gentle giant.

"Howdy." He greeted, tipping his hat.

"And Aislinn."

The last in the row was a French girl just shorter than Raimundo. She had long black cherry coloured hair, with the tips dip-dyed black and emerald green eyes. She wore a black longsleeved shirt underneath a red button-up which was undone, dark blue denim jeans and white trainers. Around her neck was the same black rosary she had back at the mansion when Master Fung found her, along with a pair of black Beats headphones.

"_Bonjour_."

"Master, where are the new students?" Omi asked Master Fung.

"Right in front of you, Omi." He gestured to the 4 teens in front of Omi.

"They… are not what I expected."

"The best things in life rarely are."

"You are right, Master." He walked forward towards new students, "Welcome, my new, and strangely-attired, friends!"

"I must be going , young ones." Master Fung began to walk out of the building, "I can see there is much teaching to be done here."

"Yes, master. Much teaching indeed." Omi agreed, looking over his new friends.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Omi was walking on two fingers with the others following him.

"The key is balance. If you are a beginner, you may want to start with three fingers."

"Uh, just curious," Clay spoke up, "when will we even need this?" He gestured using his own fingers in the air.

"Try never." Raimundo scoffed, thinking this to be a waste of time.

"It might help with balancing your own body weights in the future, you never know, _mesamis_." Aislinn tried, using French to refer to the boys.

"Okay, Keiko, I'll e-mail it to you." Kimiko closed her phone, putting it into her kitty backpack, "Is there a Net connection around here? No? Oh, no worries. I'll go Wi-Fi." She pulled out a PDA, which started making noises which intrigued Omi.

"Oh, what is that? Is it magic?" He asked in wonder.

"It's a PDA, _amour_." Linn explained.

"I'm sending a message to a friend in Tokyo." Kimiko added.

"A secret message?" Omi asked, while Linn raised a brow at his antics.

_Has he seriously never come across technology before? _She thought.

"Nah, I'm just telling her I've met a very strange kid who apparently doesn't know about personal space issues."

"Really? Who? Is it that guy?" He asked, pointing Clay.

"Not me, partner." Clay said.

"It's you chrome-dome." Rai confirmed.

This got Omi to blush, which made Linn wonder:

_I wonder what would happen if he got some françaises aimant?_

* * *

"Lesson two: the Fierce Cheetah method of fighting. I defy you to catch me! Witness the speed of a cheetah. I am dazzling and confounding you!" Omi shouted at the students as he ran about the courtyard, "And now, I stri- Hey!"

Omi fell face first onto the ground as a lasso was tossed and bound his legs together. The lasso was held by none other than Clay Bailey.

"Hope I haven't mucked up your lesson too much, little feller. Just can't resist a challenge." Clay explained, pulling Omi closer as Linn rolled her eyes and pulled on her headphones, listening to some music and watching everyone.

_Good thing I can read lips_, she thought with a smirk.

'I am the teacher! You are the students! You will give me the respect I deserve!' Omi was shouting, furious at Clay.

'Respect this!' Rai laughed, pulling Omi's trousers down, making Linn laugh slightly.

'Huh?' Omi then looked down and saw his trousers down, blushing intensely.

Away from the young monks fighting (well, except for Aislinn, who had burned through more than half of her playlist by the time they stopped), Master Fung was meditating in the temple with several other older monks.

Suddenly, a algid, rasping wind passed through the stone temple, alerting all the monks.

"Did you sense that?" Master Fung asked everyone in the room.

"It was as if a great chill descended upon the land." One of the responded.

Walking to the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, Master Fung found Dojo and made it to the doorway with the other older monks.

"Something has unbalanced the Shen Gong Wu."

"O-okay. Uh, first thing, I didn't touch it. I-I-I think it's busted. Can we get a new one?" Dojo hurriedly tried to explain, scared but knowing something else had happened.

"What could do such a thing?" One of the monks asked Master Fung.

"Not what. Who. And that who is… **Wuya**."


End file.
